Legend of Crash Bandicoot: The Final Battle
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Crash and Juba begins to think about their relationship to each other as they journeyed towards their final battle with the demoic bandicoot, Heihachi. Will Crash rid of his evil once and for all? CrashXJuba. Final LOC chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, Crash fans, but here it is. The start of the final trilogy of the Legend of Crash. This chapter is to tell us what has happened during these previous chapters.

Legend of Crash Bandicoot: The final battle:

Chapter 1: Previously on…

For many years, have Crash Bandicoot and his friends, Coco Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Benjamin Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon have defended the earth and wumpa islands for many generations. Crash was well known for defeating Neo Cortex's plots of world conquest. Thus, this is his darkest and more dangerous adventure he ever faced.

While helping Benjamin fight the Negative Zone, Crash had turned evil when he fought Tiny. Just as he was about to kill him, Coco calls him to stop. And he did. Many years later, now 21-years old, Crash begins to worry about this newfound dark power and left his friends to find an answer. Thus, he was shipwrecked when travelling halfway, only to be rescued by his best friend Spyro the Dragon.

Crash was greeted to Spyro's fiancée, Cynder the Dragoness. Then they encountered a group of monsters. Using his crystal sword in hand, Crash defeated them. He then saw who he had protected. Juba Jaguar, Crash's childhood friend and soon to be the love of his life.

Both Crash and Juba were friends since childhood. When Crash found out she is a princess of a jaguar kingdom, he knew he and Juba would not meet again, until now. Juba introduces him to her father and offers them a room. There, they meet Klonoa, a dream traveller of another world. And Crash had transformed into a devil but Spyro quickly saved him.

It just so happens that this dark power is called the demon gene, which was taken from the bearer of it, Heihachi Bandicoot. Long ago, before Crash was created, Cortex found the demon gene and tested it on Heihachi. Heihachi then goes out of control and destroys Cortex's entire lab. Cortex and Brio then sealed Heihachi under a temple. Cortex still have demon gene left and placed it into Crash by the evolvo-ray.

Suddenly, the bandicoot king, Lucci kidnaps Juba. As Crash and co gone after them, they were reunited with Coco and Crunch and even Benjamin, who spared against Crash, causing him to go devil again. While battling against Lucci and Brio, Crash knew he would risk his friends into danger, so he surrendered himself and taken away by Brio to Cortex.

But that was a fatal mistake as the demon gene has other plans. As Cortex and his villains tortured Crash to death, Crash turned into his devil form, which he named himself Devil Crash. He killed all of Cortex's minions and turned his attention on killing Cortex. Spyro tries to stop him, but since the devil gene has taken over Crash's body, he failed to do so. Juba, who had returned from Kazama with special powers to calm the demon gene, rushed to confront Crash by hugging him. As her hands touch him, the demon gene loses control over Crash and Crash was brought back to his own self again.

But worse is yet to come, Heihachi Bandicoot, who thought to be dead, was still alive. And thanks to Devil Crash's powers, he destroyed the temple and had broken free. He then challenges Crash to come to Volcano Island to settle this. Crash knew this is the thing he had to do alone but Juba came along with him to help him defeat Heihachi.

While Benjamin and his friends take care of the Negative World one last time, Crash and Juba set off on their own adventure as they advanced to Volcano Island for a final confrontation with Heihachi.

And this is where our final chapter of the LOC begins.

To be continued…

A/N: Of course this crossover with SuperSaiyanSonic75's Bandicoot Cronciles stories. Anyway, I will update soon so see ya soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man, the Crash Bandicoot selection need to be viewed more. Anyhow, here is the next chapter of the LOC3. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Feelings:

The two have come for a quiet rest at the village near waterfall peak which is near to Volcano Island. They had to rest because they have travelled far away from Wumpa Island and have lots of monsters to fight on their way there.

Crash had never said a word on the way there. Juba knew he was worried about his fate against Heihachi. But she has to talk to him one more time before she knew it will be his last time he will see her.

Crash is seen meditating near the waterfall as if he was trying to talk to Heihachi again, but it was no good. He opened his eyes and looked miserable. He knew by now, Benjamin and the others have defeated Gonzor. Now that all need to be done is the fate of Heihachi's death. Crash wasn't sure if he would survive this time.

"Crash!" Crash turned to see Juba coming to him. "I found a wonderful spring. Come on, we can go for a swim!"

Crash accepted the fact that Juba was trying to cheer him up, but he still look too worried.

"But I…"

"Oh don't worry about Heihachi now. Come on!" Juba grabbed Crash's hand and drags him away.

The spring look beautiful and it is warm because it is also a spa. Crash looked at it and looked at his reflection. When he saw his reflection, he saw half of his face was consumed by the demon gene. He leaps back up shocked and looked back to see his face perfectly.

"Are you alright?" Juba asked worried.

"Yeah, I am fine" Crash said. He looked at himself in the water again. 'The demon gene is about to get worse again. But I can hold it long enough before I can get close to Heihachi. But Juba… I don't her to be involved.' He looked up to see Juba, with her back on him, removed her bra and loincloth. "Juba?"

"Come on, Crash. Let's swim" Juba dived into the spa. Crash looked worried but takes off his jacket, headband, boots and jeans and goes in and sat by the side.

The water was warm which Crash had to admit. However, he noticed his tattoo hands and looked at them. He looked miserable as he sat.

Suddenly, he was dragged underwater and fell in. He saw it was Juba that pulled his leg in. Crash rose up again and gasped for air. Juba followed after him giggling.

"What is your problem, Juba?!" Crash asked crossly.

"Oh come on, grumpy boots. Cheer up" Juba laughed.

"I'll show you fun" Crash smirked evilly and splashed her.

"HEY!" Juba yelled "That's not fair!" And she splashed him back.

Crash splashed her again and Juba dived on him and they went back underwater. While underwater, Crash looked at her and her beautiful body. He never realised she was so beautiful. Juba couldn't believe how strong and handsome Crash had become.

Crash rose up and gets out of the spa and tries him off with a towel Juba had brought them. Juba is still in the spa as she leaned up to the side with her arms across the edge smiling warmly at Crash.

Crash put on his jeans, jacket and boots and was about to put on his headband when Juba asked him.

"Hey, Crash?"

"Hmm?"

"What's the headband for?"

Crash looked at his headband. He put it around his head again and replied "This headband was a memento of my battle against Demon Crash, the other evil apart from the demon gene. He tries to take my body but he failed as Aku Aku separated us. We defeated him but he returned." He look sadden as he gazed at his headband "and he killed everyone in the entire world including Coco, Crunch, Benjamin… and Spyro…" he start having horrible memories about them dead "but in the end, I'd kill him."

"Whoa" Juba was amazed.

Crash was now horrified to think Demon Crash had killed Juba too. "Did Demon Crash come to the jaguar kingdom and killed you too?!"

Juba shook her head "No. We didn't know him. He never came there. But if Coco and the others are dead, why are they still alive?"

Crash picks up the crystal sword and held it and said "The gods of the crystals and the goddess of the gems brought them back." He then remembered something. "Crystals… Gems…" This gave him an idea.

Juba saw Crash put the crystal sword back in his strap and he begins to leave.

"Crash, wait!"

Crash turned and walked back to Juba and knelt down to her. "What is it?"

"Crash… I… I know what you're thinking. You're going to die when fighting Heihachi aren't you?"

Crash looked shocked but then nodded. "Yes. After I died, Heihachi will take my power. Then you can finish him once and for all."

But he knew, he was lying. Juba brought it.

"I… I don't want you to die." Juba said sadly.

Crash looked shocked. Juba then came out of the spa. Crash covered his eyes to give her some privacy as she was still naked. She wrapped some towels around her and walks over to him.

"There is so much I want to catch up with you, so much to do" Juba said.

"Juba…" Crash knew he won't let Juba be involved. He then said to her "Please wait for me at the hotel. I will return to you."

Juba simply nodded and picked up her clothes. Before she leaves she said to Crash, "I believe in you." And walks away.

Crash looked as she goes. He continues walking the other way. He knew what he must do. But then he stopped.

He put a hand to his heart and feels the beating very fast. It happens ever since he and Juba were in the spa. He now knew he has feelings for her and don't want her killed. So he looked in the sky.

"I'll protect you from the darkness. I promise." Crash said and walks away.

At the hotel, Juba puts her bra and loincloth back on and laid on her bed. She looked at the windows. She put a hand to her heart and feel it beating faster as well. She looked in the sky.

"Crash…" she said quietly.

To be continued…

A/N: Guess where Crash is going next chapter. Stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Here is the next part of the LOC3 story. So please enjoy.

Chapter 3: Talk with the gods:

There was a secret cave near the spa. No one knows where it comes from apart from Aku Aku and the bandicoots. Crash emerges from the trees and comes towards it. He stops by the entrance and looked at the relics floating around the entrance. Crash places his hand on the wall and lit a torch and walks in.

The cave was dark and long but the light of the torch shone brightly as he walks on. Crash could feel the sparks of the fire touch his arm. At last, he could see a light to the end of the tunnel. He placed the torch to a holder before the exit and enters.

It was a circular room with a pattern on the floor. On each row and row of stands, all 25 crystals, 24 black crystals and 42 gems are floating on the stands. And in front of the exit on some thrones a giant crystal, black crystal and gem were on a throne glowing with bright colours.

Crash walks in and knelt down before the giant crystals.

"God and goddess of the crystals, I come seek your help" he muttered.

The giant gem spoke. "It has been a long time since we last spoke to you, Super Bandicoot and World's Ultimate Guardian."

Crash bowed his head.

"So what is it that you seek from us?" the giant crystal replied.

"I want to know somewhere to destroy Heihachi and the demon gene without hurting others" Crash said.

"Heihachi may be defeated but the demon gene will not. Only the light of a Super Bandicoot can do it, but you're not a true Ultimate Super Bandicoot" the black giant crystal replied. "You can never be rid of it."

Crash knew it was hopeless.

"What are you're talking about?" the goddess of the gems said to the god of the black crystals "there is one cure but it take a sacrifice."

"Like what? The feeling of being in love?" asked the god of the black crystals crossly.

Crash looked up shocked.

"Yes. Listen to us, Crash" The god of the crystals said "The demon gene may not be defeated, but it can be destroyed. Only if you risk your life for someone you care about, it will be gone forever."

"Risk for my own life for someone I care about?" Crash repeated.

"Only then, will your true form be awakened. The crystals and the gems shall be your guidance." The god of the crystals said.

A bag pack appeared out of nowhere and all the crystals and the gems flew into the air and put themselves in it. The bag pack floated in front of Crash. He put the bag around his shoulder.

"Listen well, young one" the god of the black crystals said "Only your true desire for someone you care about will break that curse. Believe in your own self."

"Only then you can become, a true Legendary Super Bandicoot" Crash said.

Crash nodded.

"Now off you go, World's Ultimate Guardian. Volcano Island awaits you." The god of the crystals said.

Crash nodded and thanks the gods and walks out of the cave. Outside, Crash also put the relics in the bags too, just in case. He then walks away.

Crash sat by the spring and looked at it again. He then looked at the palm of his hands and at the tattoos. These aren't any ordinary tattoos. These tattoos came just before Of the Titans while he was sleeping. He thought it looked cool when he was younger but now he wonders if these tattoos have anything related to the demon gene.

He put his hand into his pockets and pick up his old familiar gloves. He kept hearing Heihachi's voice in his head.

"_The demon gene is growing stronger in you, boy_." Heihachi said "_Because of that, I have been released from my seal and I escaped. I now wondered the world searching for fighters to test my skills. I must thank you for letting me free. If you want to be rid of the gene, you must defeat me in combat. Come to Volcano Island. That is where I will be waiting!_"

"He plans to kill me. I know it. But if I die, I never…" he looked into the sky. He repeated what the gods tell him "Risk for my own life for someone I care about. That means..." He then shook his head. "I will live on." He looked to the sky. "To live, that is my redemption."

To be continued…

A/N: Crash made his vow to live but next chapter, he see Heihachi in his vision again and a shocking truth. So stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait, everybody on . I had been busy catching up on YouTube series: Dissidia Anime and Video Game Crossover 1 and 2. (You should see it). Anyway, here is the late and now updated chapter for legend of Crash 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: I will always be with you:

Crash was leaning against the balcony of his window, thinking of the gods said. He never wanted anyone to be involved with his final battle with Heihachi. He sighed sadly.

Juba was sitting on her bed and looking at Crash very sadly. She missed the old him. She walks up to the balcony.

"Crash, what's the matter?" Juba asked.

Crash looked in the sky and frowns. "I have decided. I will kill Heihachi Bandicoot myself. But you must stay by my side no matter what."

Juba smiled and nodded. "I understand. So, Crash… how do you think Benjamin and the others are doing?"

Crash looked at the sky. "My guess is… he will be doing fine. But…" he frowns again as Juba looked worried again "But I had been having visions."

"Visions of what?" Juba asked worriedly.

"I was afraid that if I fail, Heihachi will take my blood and power and use them to send the world into darkness, killing Spyro, Cynder, Benjamin, Lily, Coco, Crunch… and you…"

"But you won't lose, will you?" asked Juba.

"I don't know. But I know I will die, and just when I found someone special."

Juba looked in shock. Is Crash confessing he like her. She now knew he does have some feeling of happiness and love inside him. Juba felt a pounding sensation of his heart. She knew Crash was in love in her and though she still feels he need some lighting up, she is now falling in love in him.

"Oh, Crash…" Juba sighed and then begin to sing.

Juba: **I will always be with you  
Makes no difference where your road takes you to**

Crash looked at her in surprise. Juba kept singing as she held his hand.

Juba: **Even if we're apart  
Now we're joined at the heart  
Though our moment may be gone  
You and I will still live on**

Crash looked at her hand and then smiled warmly at her and sings with her.

Crash: **I will always be with you  
I'll be by your side whatever you do  
Other memories may fade  
But the ones that we made  
Are eternal as a star  
Now I'm part of who you are**

Juba smiled back and nuzzles him as he nuzzles her back.

Both: **And I'll be there with you in the sound of your laughter  
I'll be in the tears you cry**

Crash led Juba away from the balcony and they sat down on the bed.

Crash: **'Cause the way you and I have touched one another**

Juba: **Doesn't end with goodbye**

Juba then hugged Crash tightly. Crash looked shocked but then wrapped his arms around her waist. Juba wrapped her arms around his neck as tears tickled down her eyes.

Both: **I will always be with you**

**Like a guardian angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night  
(Lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light  
(Can't see the light)  
My love will see you through**

Crash: **I will always be there**

Juba: **You'll have me there**

Both: **I will always be with you**

Juba then put her hands on Crash's face. Crash looked at her in her brown eyes. Then Juba placed her lips on Crash's lips. Crash knew Juba just kissed him. He returned the kiss and closed his eyes. This might be the last time he and Juba are together, or just the beginning.

Back at Wumpa Island…

Spyro sneezed.

"Bless you" Cynder said as she stared at her lover. "Why'd you sneeze all of the sudden."

Spyro grinned and rubbed his nostrils with his tail. "If I tell Crash I told him so, I told him so. I told him he like Juba."

The next morning…

Crash woke up feeling quite dazed. He found himself in bed with Juba sleeping on his chest with his arm around her. He noticed their clothes were on a chair.

'I don't even want to know' he thought.

"Boy!" Heihachi's voice rang into Crash's head "Come to Volcano Island! The time has come!"

Crash frowns to the ceiling. "The time for battle is here."

After waking up Juba, the two got dressed and get their weapons ready and saw over the horizon they saw Volcano Island where there was a huge volcano in the middle of the island in sea and black clouds. Crash turned to Juba as they held hands.

"Ready?" asked Crash.

"Ready" Juba replied.

They both got into a boat and sailed towards the island. Crash felt his demon gene growing stronger. The tide of battle has arrived.

In another land, Benjamin stopped walking and turned to the horizon. He knew Crash will confront Heihachi soon and he has to defeat Demon Crash and his other villains as well.

"Get for us, Crash" he muttered.

To be continued…

A/N: I may delayed for a while but the next chapter will be up soon. Can Crash vanquish Heihachi forever? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I have a little problems of late. But I still got this account and Deviantart. So don't worry about me, I think of something about YouTube since my account was suspended. Anyway, I am back doing FanFiction folks! Before I do Dissidia Anime and Video Game Crossover on this account, I think I should finish Legend of Crash 3 and Dissidia X Super Smash Bros. So here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5: Heihachi Bandicoot:

Volcano Island is everything the two had expected it. The rivers were all molten lava and the ground was dark and burnt. Crash put his hand to his heart. He can feel the evil in his demon gene. He knew Heihachi is definitely here. This is it. Either he finished this, or he's finished.

Juba looked at Crash as he scowled towards the cave in the volcano. She looked at Crash's clenched up fist.

"Crash… Are you OK?" Juba asked worriedly.

"Huh?" Crash snapped out of his trance and looked at her. He didn't want to inform her of everything the crystals and gems told him so he smirked and said, "Don't worry. I'm fine. It's just… I'm a little scared. This is my final battle. Either the evil take over me or I end this."

Juba held onto his clenched hand and smiled "Well, whatever happens, I have the power to stop the demon gene from controlling you again."

Crash nodded but looked worried. It looked like he needed the demon gene for this battle. "Let's get going."

They carefully climbed up the long hard rocky path towards the cave. Crash stayed behind to help Juba out. They carefully climbed to the top where the cave is. Juba sees a staff outside the cave so she pulled it out and goes after Crash, who just gone in.

As the two entered the huge opening, they found themselves in a huge stage. There was a huge round platform with lava performing around. There were cliff walls around the place. Crash and Juba carefully leap over the lava and as they walked to the centre, a dark cloud appeared above them.

Juba looked scared and stood back holding her staff. Crash just stood firm, summoned his crystal sword to battle and glaring. The black cloud form away to reveal a red furred 74-year old bandicoot is there before him. He has a long beard and spiky hair around the side of his head but his forehead is bald. He has spiky horns sticking out of his shoulder and his stomach was replaced with a huge mouth with sharp teeth and purple tongue. He wore brown trousers, which are covered by a brown-ish orange tunic around his waist. Obviously, Crash recognised the bandicoot at one… Heihachi Bandicoot.

"Welcome, boy. I had been expecting you" Heihachi said a she floated to the ground and hovered about 2 metres off the ground. He noticed Juba. "What is it that you came here, little girl?"

"To stop you from harming Crash!" Juba shouted, "So you're the one behind all of this!"

"Heihachi! Answer me this!" Crash shouted, "What do you mean you want to be rid of my demon gene?"

"Hmph. You know the answer as I do. I shall kill you and take your power as my own" Heihachi said, "You knew the answer from the start. Of course, I knew you won't die easily without a fight."

Crash closed his eyes and opened them again. "Yeah… I won't give up my life without a fight."

"Crash…" Juba asked worriedly.

"Juba… I have to use the demon gene again, but I will not be controlled but I need to use it's powers" Crash said "but I will never become someone like him" he said towards Heihachi.

"You won't be controlled? It almost did you in last time" Heihachi said, "What make you think you can control it this time?"

Crash closed his eyes and his horns, red eye, tattoos and wings came out again but reopened to his red eyes. But his mind wasn't completely evil.

"Because I will not become like you. You let yourself be controlled by the demon gene but I won't!" Crash said.

"So… you refuse to have your mind consumed by darkness?" Heihachi said "But the heart is all where it counts. You really expect to defeat me?"

"Crash… don't let it control you!" Juba called.

'I have to do this… otherwise I'll never will be the true Legendary Super Bandicoot' Crash thought. He flapped his wings and flew to the air. "Let's end this, Heihachi." He raised his sword.

Heihachi grinned evilly and summoned his own sword, which was the exact dark sword Crash used when he tried to kill Spyro last time. "Very well then. Let's begin!"

Heihachi flew up to where Crash is and the two clashed swords back and forth with every brute force they clashed. The swords gave a shock wave, which make most rocks from the buildings fall. Juba stayed out of the way to avoid herself getting hurt. Crash and Heihachi landed on one side of the opposite wall sizing their powers.

"Excellent performance, boy" Heihachi said, "You were just like your father."

"My father?" Crash asked.

"Yes… didn't you know? Before Cortex seal me away, there is one bandicoot who tried to stop me. Your father… ever since I killed your mother after she gave birth to your sister…" Crash looked horrified. Heihachi continued, "Your father tried to stop me. He has a similar style as yours. You truly are his son."

Heihachi flew towards him again. Crash flew away from his slash and threw his sword to Heihachi. Heihachi blocks it and the two continued sword fighting into the air.

"But he should know, not to mess with his own father" Heihachi grinned as they continued fighting.

"What are you babbling on about?!" Crash asked angrily.

"Isn't it simple? You and I are the same" Heihachi said.

Crash gasped as he realized something. Heihachi took advantage of this and punched him back to the other. Crash stopped falling by touching the ground with his hands and leaps up to his feet beside Juba. Heihachi floated to him.

"You're not saying…"

"Yes. I am your grandfather" Heihachi said.

Juba gasped at this. The evil bandicoot haunting Crash is his grandfather? Crash looked horrified and shocked.

"It can't be" Crash gasped.

"Yes. I am the one who gave your father life and I took it away after he tried to stop me. Unfortunately after I killed him, he weakened me allowing Cortex to capture me and sealed me. I thought I died after all those years but your power revived me, grandson. So I can meet you in person. About knowing your sister, I met her when your mother gave birth. But she is too young and girly to have the demon gene. But you… I placed some of my power in you before you were created."

Juba looked horrified. Crash don't want to believe it. This couldn't be true, it couldn't!

"You're… you're lying!" Crash snarled as he flew towards Heihachi again "YOU'RE LYING!"

Heihachi took air again as Crash flew after him, swaying more sword swings at Heihachi who blocks each one. Crash keeps swing and attacking. He does not want to accept this evil bandicoot as his grandfather, the one who murdered his parents, let Coco and himself captured by Cortex and raised as orphan heroes by Aku Aku. He keeps attacking Heihachi as they were almost near the ceiling. Heihachi dodges Crash's next slash so Crash was now near the ceiling. As Crash turns around, Heihachi plunge his sword into Crash's stomach.

"CRASH!" Juba gasped in horror.

"Is this the pain you felt before, grandson?" Heihachi said, "Well, let me remind you. This time, you won't forget."

Heihachi used his fist to make a clearing to a night sky outside a volcano. He flings Crash off his sword and Crash flew into the air. Heihachi followed suit. Though Crash has blocked three sword slashes, Heihachi slashed Crash across the arms, arms, chest and his cheek and forehead. Then Heihachi flings him to the ground. Crash fell a long way back to the hard hot floor with a mighty crash. Juba watched in horror as the dust cleared, Crash still in his devil form but not under it's control, slowly stood up. He was bleeding all over but was unable to fight. Heihachi has stabbed through his arms, legs and have cuts on his face, arms, legs and chest. His trousers' legs were torn and his jacket was tattled and ripped. He leaned on his sword for support.

"CRASH!" Juba gasped, "Are you alright?"

"I… I can't move my arms and legs" Crash gasped.

Juba saw Heihachi flying quickly towards Crash ready to finish him off. "You're finished now!"

But Juba stood in front of Crash and used his staff and whacked Heihachi away from them. Heihachi stumbled a bit but stood up again floating.

"Stay out of this, jaguar!"

"NO!" Juba snarled, "I won't let you harm Crash, not ever again! He may be your grandson, but you don't treat him like family at all!"

"Then so be it!" Heihachi used his huge mouth on his chest to summon a huge fireball ready to finish Juba off. Crash looked shocked at this. "Now die!"

He fired it and just as if it was doomed for Juba, Crash pushed her out of the way and took the blow himself. Juba looked horrified. As the smoke cleared, Crash was no longer in his devil form, but was badly injured as his body was badly bleeding. His jacket was destroyed and his one of the legs of his trousers was cut off to the length of a long shorts leg while the other still the same. And surprising, he doesn't have tattoos anymore on his arms. They just vanished.

"Juba… run now!" Crash said as he collapsed to his knee and onto his hands.

"Crash! Why did you take that?" Juba asked worried.

Crash looked up and smiled. Then he gasped and collapsed.

"Crash!" Juba screamed.

Then a black mist appeared from Crash's body as it all came out of his body and formed a black cloud in the sky. Heihachi looked pleased.

"So the boy gave up his life to a girl? How pathetic!" Heihachi said as he reached his hand to the sky. But then something shocked him.

"I'm… I'm still alive… Heihachi!"

Heihachi and Juba looked shocked. Crash slowly sat up. "I know I cannot destroy the demon gene while it was still in my body but I know it I can defeat you, it would be gone. I am no longer got the demon gene."

"WHAT?!" Heihachi gasped.

"That black cloud is the demon gene!" Crash said "MY demon gene. Someone told me that if I protect someone I care so much and risk my life for them, the demon gene will disgust with me and leave my body. I guess… I've done my part".

"Crash…" Juba was relieved that Crash was OK and was rid of his demon gene at last.

"But you are a fool. By getting rid of it, that power belongs to me now!" Heihachi said.

Juba gasped as she heard that. Heihachi absorbed his demon gene with his arm and the spikes got more spiker and his fur became purple and his teeth on his stomach got sharper. Heihachi has just gotten stronger and he grew more in size. Crash bowed his head. He had forgotten that Heihachi would absorb the evil inside him.

"YES! YEEESSSS! I am more powerful than ever. Now the entire world will be destroyed by my hands!" He turned to the two "But first, I had no more use of you, weak grandson of mine." He made his way towards Crash but Juba stood in his way. "I told you to stay out of this! This is family business."

"But family don't kill other family! I will protect Crash with everything I got! You're… you're fighting me now!" Juba shouted.

Crash was shocked. "Juba… NO! Get away!"

"Very well. You shall be the first one to feel my wrath, little girl" Heihachi sprouts his new wings and flew up. Can Juba win this and protect Crash?

To be continued…

A/N: Can Juba win against Heihachi? Oh, and Juba, if you're reading this, don't worry! Juba won't get pregant in this, I promise you that! So I update this story soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now for the next chapter. Note for Juba, this is just a fanfiction. Don't worry. Please enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 6: Awakening of the most powerful Super Bandicoot:

Juba held her staff ready to confront the all-powerful Heihachi, who had just absorbed Crash's evil making him more powerful than ever. Crash, who was badly injured, just sat there clutching his stomach, still holding his sword.

"Juba… gets… away…" Crash said.

Juba decided not to obey. She had to try to stop Heihachi.

"No, Crash! I won't let him kill you!" Juba said. Heihachi decided to let these two get a last moment before he kills them.

"But why do you fight, Juba?" Crash asked.

Juba ran to him, kneed towards him and put her hand on his cheek. "Cause I love you."

Crash looked shocked. She loved him this badly? Juba smiled and begins to sing.

Juba: **You showed me the world when I was all locked inside**

**You reached out your hand and took me on an amazing adventure**

Even in darkness, I could see the light shining in your eyes

**People like you; don't come out in thin air**

Crash sighed as he stood up weakly and said "Oh, Juba…" and he sang.

Crash: **You don't understand. There is so much that you don't see.**

**Just think if you can, what growing up had to be like for me**

**Your father's a man who taught you who you are, mine was never there**

**So how could you say I don't come out of thin air?**

**My grandfather was a destroyer of all things.**

Juba: **You're not like him.**

Crash: **If it means, I will fight him to death.**

Juba: **I'll be right here by your side.**

"Hmph" Heihachi was not bothered so he didn't listen. Juba wrapped her arms around Crash to confront him.

Juba: **Your grandfather won't win.**

Crash: **I love you.**

Juba: **I know we can win this I know I believe.**

Crash: **Maybe you're right.**

Juba: **And won't it be great that we tell our friends our tale afterwards.**

Crash: **Let's end this together.**

Juba: **It isn't too late.**

Both: **And now at last, we can finally say…**

Juba: **I believe in you, Crash.**

Crash: **Heihachi will die by our hands.**

Both: **And you finally learnt that you don't come out of thin air.**

Juba kissed Crash on the cheek and replied, "You protected me before. Now it's my turn."

Crash looked concerned as Juba stood up and picked up her staff and goes to confront Heihachi. "Juba…"

"Heihachi, I am ready to fight you!" Juba called,

"You sure are confident little girl" Heihachi chuckled. "Now, come at me with everything I got!"

Juba lunged at Heihachi and threw her staff and kicks at the evil bandicoot. Heihachi dodged each one with ease. As Juba flipped, Heihachi grabbed her by leg. Juba gasped as she struggles to get free but Heihachi grasped on her leg tightly, which make Juba scream. As Heihachi squeeze her leg, he was shocked when Juba's tail wrapped around his neck. Her tail strangles it causing Heihachi to choke and Juba to break free. She released her tail and strokes it.

"Jaguars are always quick when using their tails" she grinned.

Heihachi grinned back "In that case, I have to watch out for your tail."

Heihachi charged at her in top speed. Juba didn't see him coming and he punched her so hard in her stomach, which send her flying to where Crash is. Crash gasped as Juba collapsed to the ground.

"JUBA!"

Juba slowly rose up but Heihachi grabbed her head and threw her into the air. He clenched his fist and a KI ball appeared in his hand. He threw it and it hit Juba causing it to explode. As the smoke raise to the sky, Juba was seen falling from the sky. Crash rose up and ran to her and caught her in his arms.

"That was too easy" Heihachi said, "No one can defeat me, no one!"

Juba was hurt but not badly as Crash. Her loincloth was torn up to the size up to her thighs. Her bra was almost torn but still covered her front well. She is bleeding on her arms and her face and her legs. She opened her eyes to see Crash holding her, one arm under her back and the other under her legs.

"I'm sorry, Crash. But I…"

"Save your strength, Juba. You did fine on your own. Don't worry you're not going to die, I can still feel your life force. Just get some rest, now I take it from here." He smiled.

Juba smiled "Win for this, Crash. Please… save us all…" she then fell asleep.

Crash smiled and placed Juba to a safe spot where she could rest. Then he stood up and glared at Heihachi. He picked up his bag and walked over to him. His blood drips to the ground making a trail of it as he walked on.

"You're fighting me again, boy? Without the demon gene, you're nothing. I'll make you suffer nice and slow." Heihachi said.

"Heihachi… grandfather… I pity you…" Crash said.

"Pardon?" Heihachi looked confused.

"Thinking that the demon gene is one way to power, and let it control you, consume you, kill innocent lives and now you tried to kill your own grandson and hurt Juba. But you forgot one thing: The demon gene is NOT one way for power!"

"What are you saying?" Heihachi asked.

"I'll show you what a Super Bandicoot is" Crash said as the bag opens and the crystals and gems all flew out of it and float around him. Crash goes for his pocket and put on his old brown fingerless gloves.

"What are you're doing now, boy?"

"You're going to love this" Crash smirked. Then his fur turn gold and his hair turned gold and spiky and his eyes turned orange. A yellow aura surrounds him. "This is a Super Bandicoot." His fur then turned white and his eyes turned blue. He still has blonde spiky hair from his super form and white angel wings sprout out. A white and yellow aura surrounds him. "And this is my Ultra Super Bandicoot transformation or a Super Bandicoot 2."

"Impressive. Very impressive boy. That power of yours almost matches mine but it won't do any good" Heihachi said.

"Don't go boasting yet" Crash said "There is just one more transformation you just gonna love."

Heihachi looked shocked. The relics came out and floated around with the crystals and gems, which they circle around Crash.

"AND THIS…" Crash said "IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

He yelled at the top of his voice as he powered more power from the crystals, gems and relics into himself. Two more of angel wings appeared below his waist level under his belt and his hair grew longer and longer to his knees and he yelled making a huge flash of light engulfing the arena.

Heihachi shielded his eyes. Then it died down, and Heihachi looked up. He was horrified. Juba opened her eyes for a while and she was shocked too. Crash was totally different now. His angel wings on his back were sharper looking than ever and has 2 more wings from his waist under his belt, which sticks out. His spiky golden hair now grown a ridiculous length as it was so long it reaches to the back of his knees. His fur is now platinum gold and his eyes were emerald green. His eyebrows disappeared and he looked more powerful now. His aura is sparkly yellow. He picked up his original crystal sword and summoned the combined crystal and gem sword in his other hand.

"Wow… Crash…" Juba sighed as she closes her eyes again.

"This… this power… what are you?" Heihachi gasped.

"Don't you know?" Crash asked, "Because the demon gene is gone, my powers had doubled. Now I can reach this form of Super Bandicoot. I call this a Super Bandicoot 3. Now I am complete. I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER BANDICOOT; CRASH BANDICOOT!" He called as he powered up.

The final battle has arrived at last.

To be continued…

A/N: I'll update the next chapter next time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. Anyway here is the final battle between Crash and his grandfather, Heihachi. Can Crash's new transformation win this? Find out today.

Chapter 7: The true final battle:

Outside Volcano Island, the dark clouds surround the sky vanished. People from the outer docks saw in surprise as a golden aura was seen through the volcano into the sky. Sparks of stars surround it as it filled the sky with stars.

Back at Volcano Island, Crash was see in his newest and most powerful transformation, Super Bandicoot 3, was standing before Heihachi. No doubt the final battle has finally begun.

Heihachi could not believe his power doesn't match Crash's. He cannot believe it. His demon gene was supposed to be the most powerful thing in the universe. There's no way a Super Bandicoot would defeat it. But to that power, he would not allow himself to be defeated by a Super Bandicoot, even if it's in it third stage.

"I don't care how powerful you got, no one can defeat the demon gene and no one can defeat me. Your father failed to do so and so shall you."

"But my father wasn't a Super Bandicoot" Crash said, "The demon gene must be destroyed along with you cause you created with this thing. If you die, so will the gene. Never underestimate the Super Bandicoot's strength or resolve."

"Even if you are a Super Bandicoot or not, you still won't defeat me. I am the strongest being in the universe."

"Not anymore!" Crash said.

Heihachi snarled and charged at Crash again with his sword in hand. "Shut up you brat! You know nothing about power!"

He tried to slash Crash but it got caught in both Crash's swords. As Heihachi struggles to break through, both crystal blades break through the dark sword and breaks it. Heihachi looked in shock at his shattered sword. Crash just stood there holding his two swords. Heihachi snarled at his grandson as he remembered the flashback.

Flashback…

About the time Heihachi has destroyed Cortex Castle, Heihachi watched as his defeated son, Gohan Bandicoot, slowly rose to his feet who was badly injured. He looked like Crash expect he has blonde hair and holds his relic sword high ready to stop him.

"Father… stop this!" Gohan said "I can save you from this nightmare whom controlled you!"

"Son, you don't understand" Heihachi said "I have taken full control of the demon gene and I can use it wherever the heck I want!"

"But that power would destroy you!" Gohan called,

"Silent! You are no son of mine! If you tried to fight me, you will be destroyed!" Heihachi said.

He slammed his foot to the ground and drove his sword into Gohan's chest. Gohan stumbled to the ground with the blade still in his chest.

"Now do you understand, the futile of your ways? Nobody can never stop me!" Heihachi said.

But he heard Gohan chuckle.

"What is so funny?" Heihachi asked.

"You're wrong, Heihachi. There will be someone to defeat you" Gohan said, "even though he has the demon gene inside him, he vowed to keep our bloodline going, the race of the Super Bandicoot."

"A Super Bandicoot is just a stupid legend. It does not exist!" Heihachi said.

"Wrong again. It won't be me, but through my own blood in him. My son… Crash… he will… he will defeat you and end your life. Then you shall realise the errors of your ways."

"You're saying my grandson shall defeat me" Heihachi asked.

Gohan smiled and laid to the ground. "Crash… my son… become stronger… become the… strongest Bandicoot of all. Protect Coco… for your mother and mine… goodbye… my… son… Hahahahahahaha…" Then he died.

Heihachi looked shocked as he looked at his own dead son. "So, his own son thinks he can beat me? I just can't wait till he tries." But he was knocked out by Cortex.

End flashback…

"Gohan… you mean that story is true? Have that boy of yours become stronger than me? NEVER! I will NOT be defeated by a little boy!"

Crash looked up as Heihachi tried to use his most powerful attack from his stomach mouth. "You and your father must be foolish to fight me! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN!"

He fired it but Crash caught it with his bare hand. "Yes you will and you will lose to this little boy. I'm going to make you pay for hurting Juba, harming my friends and CONTROLLING ME!"

He pushed it back and Heihachi was in horror as it flew into his stomach mouth. It explodes and Heihachi flew back and crashed to a wall. He fell to his knees panting. He looked up to see Crash pick up Juba and was about to leave.

"Where are you going, boy?" Heihachi asked.

"It's over, grandpa" Crash said. "Using the demon gene too much, you're past your peak and your energy is dropping rapidly. I'm beginning to think there's no point fighting you any longer." He placed Juba over his shoulder and turned to his evil grandfather once more. "Now I'm satisfied. You already realised that you were defeated. You thought no one could surpass you and then someone showed up who did. And what's worse… he was just a brat… right?"

Heihachi glared angrily as Crash flapped his wings to leave Volcano Island.

"Not even the demon gene could survive the lava. I suggest you go away and leave Earth alone. Besides, it would be meaningless to fight you, now that you're so afraid. You can carry the rest of your shame for your lonely miserable life. Besides, you wanted to kill your own family member but not me. I am never like you and I never will. I'm tired of fighting you, I'm taking Juba and we're going home" Crash just flew above Volcano Island.

"Darn you, kid! You think you bested me by power when you have not seen the true power of the demon gene! I am the most powerful being in the universe! He's nothing but a kid… a toddler… a foolish child of my own son!" Heihachi powered up one last attack "You just watch for what happened WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE MOST POWERFUL BEING OF THE UNIVERSE!"

He fired a beam towards Crash. But the hero spotted it in time and raised his remaining hand for a powerful Bandicoot Beam attack.

"YOU FOOL!!!" Crash shouted as he fired the beam. It pushes the beam back down to Heihachi. Heihachi saw this and scream in shock and fear as the beam engulfed him as the beam consumed him and he vanished without a trace. The demon gene has been defeated. Heihachi Bandicoot is dead.

The lava poured over the remaining battleground and it flowed over Volcano Island under it's all covered with lava.

Crash looked at the island with one glance. He sighed and placed Juba back into his arms. "Goodbye, Heihachi Bandicoot… Grandfather… May you finally found peace in the afterworld."

Juba nuzzled to Crash's chest as she felt that the battle had won. Crash held her close and flew away from the island as they returned to N. Sanity Island.

To be concluded…

A/N: Heihachi is defeated and Gohan is an OC made by SuperSaiyanSonic75 but I made him younger. I will upload the epilogue soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally, we come to the epilogue of the story of the Legend of Crash. Oh, and Juba, just to let you in clear, this is just a story, so just relax OK? It didn't really happen. Don't want you freaking out. Anyway, please enjoy.

Epilogue: A massive victory:

N. Sanity Island, the first island was discovered before Wumpa Island. Crash, back to normal form, and Juba was resting on the grass near their house. Thanks to Super Bandicoot 3, Crash had defeated his evil grandfather, Heihachi. Crash tried to spare his grandfather's life but the old fool did not listen to reason. He tried to finish his grandfather off but Crash fired a bigger blast and killed his grandfather.

The sun beamed over the sea as it rose. Crash moaned and opened his eyes. He rose to his feet and stretched. He looked around to see he's back.

"We're home?" he looked around. He saw Juba on the ground and shook her. "Juba, wake up! Are you OK?"

Juba opened her eyes and stood up and stretched. She turned around to see she's back at Crash's house. "How did we get here?" Then she saw Crash. "Crash?! What happened? Is Heihachi still alive?"

"Calm down, Juba." Crash said calmly "You were exhausted. Heihachi is now dead."

Juba looked up in shock. "He's dead?! We won?!" Crash nodded. Juba looked like she could burst out of joy. But then she remembered hearing that Heihachi was his grandfather. "I'm sorry. If he was your grandfather…"

"No… don't blame yourself. He deserves it. He did it to himself even if I tried to give him one last chance" Crash said.

Juba held his hand and smiled. Crash smiled back and they both stared at the sun rising.

"CRASH! JUBA!"

Crash and Juba turned and was greeted immediately by Coco and Crunch who came out of the house. Crash and Coco hugged each other as Juba was greeted happily by Crunch.

"You came back! Crash, I'm so glad you're safe. We were so worried!" Coco said.

"The whole world's talking about it" Crunch said.

"YO!" Crash turned and was greeted by hugs from Spyro and Cynder.

"Crash, you did it, man! We heard you defeated Heihachi Bandicoot!" Spyro cheered.

"Klonoa finally returned to his own world as well" Cynder said "Benjamin and Lily got married, so tell us what happened."

Crash and Juba told them what happened back on Volcano Island. The final battle with Heihachi, the end of the demon gene and Super Bandicoot 3. The 4 were a great audience. They gasped in all of the right places. And what more shocking when Crash tells then that Heihachi's their grandfather.

"He's our grandfather? So why did he tried to kill you?" asked Coco.

"Well" said Cynder "I said he must be crazy. Kill his only grandson?"

"It's not that" Crash said "the demon gene has taken over his mind and body making him become the demon gene itself. But now he can now rest in peace. The demon gene is finally destroyed."

"I see…" Spyro said "According to Aku Aku, Heihachi is also a peaceful bandicoot as you guys. It's Cortex's fault. He created the demon gene and it consumed and controlled Heihachi. But now it's all over! Oh… I've almost forgot. Crash… WE TOLD YOU SO!"

Crash and Juba blushed furiously.

"We told you like Juba!" Cynder said.

"Well, I liked him back" Juba said smiling. "We are now a couple."

"WOW!" Crunch gasped.

"Crash, well done of making you and Juba becoming a couple" Coco said.

Crash and Juba smiled at each other.

"Benjamin inviting us over for a wedding party. We can turn it into a celebration for victory as well" Spyro said.

At Benjamin's place, a huge party was held to celebrate Benjamin's and Lily's wedding and the victory over Heihachi Bandicoot. Crash was reunited with his rival, Benjamin and promised each other they will have their rematch once day. Crash was still wearing his headband for the party but wore a white jacket, a green sleeveless shirt and blue trousers with a sash around his left leg. Coco was wearing a blue sparkly dress and Crunch was in a tux. Then Juba came into the room and Crash gasped at how beautiful she was. She wore a white gown and has extra sleeves attached to her elbows. She wore eye shadows and lipstick.

After a long night, Juba came to the balcony to find Crash sitting on it looking at the stars. She sat with him.

"Are you OK, Crash?" Juba asked.

"I'm fine but… I keep thinking about my family. I never knew my mother and my father… and my grandfather can now rest without the demon gene. Coco, Crunch and I… were the last of our bandicoot bloodline. I not sure if we can survive this or not." Crash said.

"Well, we had to make sure no one would ever disturb you again. Cortex's all his own…"

"Not really. Cortex will find a way to bring his minions back and punish Tiny for betraying him, but it's nothing we can't handle. It's the future threats," Crash said, "who knows who come and invade earth. But… I decide… maybe it's time we start a different race. One we should be just as strong and proud. Juba… I know this is too soon but…"

"But what?" Juba asked.

Crash pulled out a ring from his pocket. "Juba Jaguar, will you marry me?"

Juba gasped at this. As Crash was about to leave, Juba grabbed him and kissed him. Crash was shocked at this but returned it. They broke up and Juba gave Crash her answer.

"Oh, Crash Bandicoot, of course I'll marry you. We can start this new race together" Juba smiled.

Crash smiled at this and placed the ring on Juba's finger. Juba hugged Crash again as they were now officially a couple and both kissed each other on the lips as they entered a new future together while the song plays in their heads.

Both: **And now at last, we can finally say…**

Juba:** We'll shall be always be together always**

Crash:** There's so much we will share.**

Both: **We finally learnt that we don't come our of thin air**

**I will always be with you**

**Like a guardian angel constant and true  
When you're lost in the night  
(Lost in the night)  
And you can't see the light  
(Can't see the light)  
My love will see you through**

Crash: **I will always be there**

Juba: **You'll have me there**

Both: **I will always be with you**

The End

A/N: Thanks for watching guys. After finishing Dissidia Final Fantasy X Super Smash Bros, here's a trailer from my next story.

"Once from YouTube, now here...

The epic storyline is now in remastered text...

Dissidia Anime and Video Game Crossover trilogy."

See ya soon.


End file.
